In our daily life, there are various forms of energy being wasted because there is not effective way for storing and utilizing the energy. An example of such wasted energy is the cold energy produced by a car air conditioning system. The wasted energy dissipates in the air and would sometimes form exhaust to pollute the environment. It is therefore desirable to recycle, store and utilize the lost energy to reduce environment pollution while increase the benefit of usable energy in our daily life.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a natural air conditioning system for a car to enable storage of a part of cold energy produced by the car air conditioning system when the same is in operation, so that the stored cold energy could be released to keep an indoor space of the car at a comfortable temperature when the car air conditioning system is turned off.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a natural air conditioning system for a car that includes a solar collector panel adapted to work with a fan to speed up air convection in the car when the car is moving and the air conditioning system is in operation. Thereby, an enhanced cooling effect could be achieved with the same air conditioning system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a natural air conditioning system for a car to enable storage of a part of surplus cold energy produced by the car air conditioning system in a cooler, so that the cooler also serves as a spare car refrigerator.
To achieve the above and other objects, the natural air conditioning system for a car according to the present invention is characterized in a heat energy accumulator, a car battery, a cooler, and a solar collector panel connected to a compressor, a fan and condenser assembly, an expansion valve, and a fan and evaporator assembly that are included in a typical car air conditioning system. When the car air conditioning system is in operation, a part of cold energy produced in the system is stored in the heat energy accumulator and the cooler. And, when the car air conditioning system is in an off state, power provided by the solar collector panel or the car battery drives the fan associated with the evaporator and cold energy previously stored in the heat storage accumulator is released to keep an indoor space of the car at a comfortable temperature. Cold energy stored in the cooler also enables the cooler to serve as a spare car refrigerator.